Hidden Pain
by AnimeLover4LifeXD
Summary: Lucy Heartiflia,young,pretty,but very shy. Everyone believes she is one of the nicest girls they have ever met,so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her?She blames it on her clumsiness,but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it=D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail = (

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides? *Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13*

**Well here goes chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Lu-Chan! What happened?" Levy asked after pulling up Lucy's sleeve on her jacket. She saw a long deep cut from her friend's wrist to her elbow. "Oh the usual clumsy me! I was washing the dishes and a sharp knife in the water was to close to my arm and cutted me. Sorry Levy- Chan for worrying you." The blond said with a weak smile hoping her blue- haired suspicious friend would believe it. To her dismay she didn't, but decided to let it go. "Okay Lu-Chan, but please be more careful" Levy said with a little hesitation as she lets go of the sleeve.

(See what people didn't know is what her life was like at home. She hides everything she goes through with a fake smile and long sleeve shirts, leggings, and jackets with her uniform to cover her skin. She tells people fake stories about her clumsiness for explanations. She hates to lie, but it would hurt her more for anyone to find out her problems. Do you realize her secret yet if not your about to find out! Let the story go on!)

"Well bye Lu-Chan!" Levy said as she turned towards her house across the street. "Bye see you tomorrow!" Lucy said. Lucy froze staring at her house. She started to move dreading every step she took towards the two-story blue house.

She walked into the house to be welcomed by her father (Jude) laying on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Oh look it's my worthless daughter" he said as swayed side to side towards her. "I'm home father" she says standing still. She realizes that he's drunk which means the BEATING will be worse than usual. "I can tell you dumb a**!" he replies. She crinkles her nose at her father's breath which has the scent of alcohol. She notices him advancing towards her so she runs upstairs. She was at the fourth step until she was pulled back down by her blond hair. As she hit the floor she could hear his laughing grow faint as she loses consciousness.

_'Why me mom why? Is this my fate to live like this for the rest of my life? Help me! Please, I need you! Will it always be like this.'_ She thought as the warms tears fell and darkness surrounded her.

* * *

I hope you liked it! =) Again that is my first story and I will keep going so I hope you keep reading! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me again with a new chapter hope you like it=D**

**Thanks to:** Baka4Anime, Monkey_D_Luffy31, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, minion90, Future Shining Star, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, oshirajinda, Whiiney, yahiro365 for your reviews! **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail = (**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides? ***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13***

**Well here goes chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Lucy P.O.V)

Memories . . . .that's all I see. Some happy . . .some bad. All I can think of is trying to find away to figure out where I am and what's going on. All my thoughts had stopped and went somewhere far away when a certain memory came.

It was me at the age of 6 crying on the road with blood all over me. It was July 7th. The day my mother died.

(The memory/Flashback)

**_'It was a sunny hot day in Magnolia. As young Lucy and her mother Layla got out the house they went straight to the ice cream parlor. Lucy holded her mother's hand and hummed to a tune her mom sang to her at night._**

**_"Mama, are we almost there it's really hot." Lucy whined. She giggled. "Yes honey, don't forget were going to surprise daddy with one too. He needs a break from all that work." her mother says giving her a warm grin. "What flavor does papa like? I wonder if it's chocolate cause I love chocolate!" Lucy says. Her mother let out another giggle as she kept walking still holding her daughters hand._**

**_They waited for the crossing light to turn green for them to walk across the street. When it did they started to walk across. They were halfway across the street when a car was speeding down the road over the speed limit._**

**_When Layla saw the car followed her first instinct and pushed Lucy out of the way. Sadly that was all she got the chance to do. As Lucy got up her confused faced turned into a horrified one._**

**_What she saw was a puddle of blood underneath her mother and a man coming out of his car and calling 911. She ran to her mother and nested her mother's head on her lap._**

**_"Mama, wake up! Wake up!" Lucy yelled wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck. Warm tears fell on to her cheek. Her eyes became wide when she felt a hand slowly rub her back. She lifted herself off her mother to see her smiling with her eyes barely opened._**

**_"I'm . . . .glad . . . . . your okay" her mother breathed out before continuing "I'm going . . .to need you. . .to . . . be a good girl for mama okay? Always remember . . . . I will . . . . .always love you" Layla said now at the point to where her pulse is slowly fading. "What do you mean mama? Don't leave me! Please! Me and papa need you someone will come and help you soon! Please just please stay with me!" Lucy cried, again wrapping her small arms around her mother. As her mother's eyes closed and her warmth soon disappeared the police and her father (Jude) finally arrived, but to a crowd surrounding a small girl crying while hugging a woman's dead body. 1 month after the accident her father soon became cold, loathsome, and hateful. He believed it was Lucy's fault for the devastating loss of his wife so, around her 7th birthday he started to visically and verbally abuse her and found it as a way for him to take out all his pain and anger. He started to become a alcoholic when she was 10.'_ **(End of Memory/Flashback) After seeing that memory I hear a ear piercing scream and when I look at my surroundings there was blood. Blood everywhere; on me, on the floor, and on the wall. Before I could do anything I blink and I find myself sitting up on hospital bed. 'What just happened' I thought to myself looking around the room. "Oh!, your finally awake!" I turned my head to see the owner of that voice smiling at me with her arms crossed in front of her chest. My eyes softened and a warm smile appeared on my face. "Mavis onee-chan . . ."

* * *

Confused? Curious? If so chapter 3 should clear things up! So please R&R and i'll see you next time =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me again with a new chapter. For those people who don't know I meant Mavis onee-chan so I changed it cause it is a she sorry for any misunderstandings. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! so hope you like it=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail = (**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides? ***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13***

**Well here goes chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Don't ever do that to me again" Mavis said clutching her hands into tight fists and tears now freely falling. "Do you know how scared I was when you came here? You had severe head trauma and a large amount blood loss. I had to send you straight to the ER!" Mavis yelled.

Lucy flinched but quickly relaxed. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry nee-chan" Lucy whimpered with her bangs covering her eyes. Mavis walked up to her and hugged her like her life depended on it. Lucy rubbed Mavis's back try to calm her down while Mavis mumbled things like 'I thought you were gone' and 'I was so scared of losing you' into her hospital gown.

-5 min later -

"Well, your dad already told me what happened. You should be more careful I can't believe you tripped on the stairs. And all though the other accidents you've been having aren't as serious as this one you really need to watch out. I don't think your body can take any more pain likes this for a while or . . . . You know what may happen." Mavis explained. She tried to lower her voice for the last part but in the end Lucy still heard it. Lucy decided to ignore it though. She already knew the consequence for how her body is forced and abused.

"So Mavis nee-chan how long have I been here? Did I miss school? How many people know?" Lucy asked nonstop. Mavis only laughed as a response. "Mavis-nee!" "Okay, okay you've been here for about 6 days of what you could call a mini coma. It's Thursday so you missed about a week of school. And only you, me, your dad, and Levy who visited today know. But . . . .I maybe . . . . actually to l told her to tell your friends today what's happening." Mavis said a little to innocent.

Lucy just sighed at the answers. She can only imagine how her friends will react. Especially Erza who could scare anybody! Her and Mirajane were like demons when mad! "Oh don't worry! Things will be fine no matter what you always got me. But as your doctor you need to stay for about another week. I bet little Natsu will be the first one in here when he finds out though." Mavis teased.

Lucy's cheeks became a light tint of pink. "Mou-Meanie, stop teasing me" Lucy pouted as she crossed her arms and turned her head toward the window view. She must admit there was something about that pink headed idiot that she liked, but just doesn't know what. (If you're done guessing Mavis is her 25 yr. old doctor that she has known all her life, but like some others she believed the stories told on her clumsiness. When Lucy was not with her mom when she was younger she was following Mavis around like a lost puppy. That's how they became so close they became like sisters.)

* * *

Well that's the end for today! Sorry for the suckish chapter. I know its not my best. Chapter 4 should be better! So please R&R and I'll see you next time=D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's me again with a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and advice! Oh and for those who noticed I changed my username. I tried to make it longer so hope you like it=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail = (**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides? ***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13***

**Well here goes chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Levy P.O.V)

-Before being told about Lucy-

"Hun could you get that the phones ringing."My mom said. "Hai" As I walk to the phone I still couldn't get the thought of how weird Lucy acted last week about the cut I saw. Her stories just don't match up right. And how she hasn't been at school is even stranger. Ever since her mom died I feel like she is hiding something from me. Maybe I'm just thinking too much it's not like it's the first time she hasn't come to school or had cuts and bruises and even worse broken body parts. She is most likely sick, yeah sick. She'll be just fine.

"Hey! It's Levy whatcha need?" I said through the phone. "Levy-Chan it's me Mavis" She says through the phone. I could tell there was sadness in her voice. "Hi Mavis-san what's wrong?" There was a short pause before she responded. "It's Lucy…" My eyes widened. I knew they were super close but I also knew she was Lucy's doctor so it brought fear to my entire body. " W-w-what's wrong w-with Lucy? She is just s-s-sick right? I've noticed she's been g-gone from school, but every time when I c-c-call or knock on her door to see her n-no one answers. She's just sick right?" I asked and noticed my voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry Levy-Chan but it's worse than that. Last, Friday she was brought by her father to me at the hospital and taken straight to the ER for surgery. She came unconscious with serious head trauma and large blood loss. I'm sad to say that she hasn't woken up yet." She said. I could hear her starting to tear up through the phone. "I'll be there in 5 mins." I said with determination and hung up the phone. I looked at the time to see it was about 7 A.M. I had about 2 hours before school so I putted on my uniform and left ignoring the yells from my mother asking what was wrong and where I was going.

I ran and ran till I saw the hospital in sight. _'It can't be true, It just can't be'_ I thought. "Hi Aquarius-sama I'm looking for Lucy's room may I please know the room number?" I asked the tall blue haired women who was a nurse at the hospital. "*Humph* Room 106 hurry up to the brat." She said as she walked away from the counter muttering how annoying people are. A small smile sneaked on to my face knowing she was also worried no matter how many times she denies it. But it quickly went away remembering my purpose there and I was quick to find my way to the room.

I opened the door to see Lucy on the hospital bed in what looked like deep slumber. I gasped with wide eyes now spilling out tears. She also had a purplish bruise on her cheek and a couple scratches on her arms. As my eyes traveled off of Lucy they met Mavis's who was holding tight to Lucy's right hand with a few of her own tears leaking out. She let go of her and started to walk towards me while I ran towards her landing into her chest and cried and shouted aloud. She started patting my back trying to comfort me. A few minutes passed when I finally calmed down. She let go of me letting me walk over to Lucy. I just sat there for a good 60 mins. Just holding her left hand and praying. "She got out of the ER two days ago, but she still hasn't woken up. After all her other injuries she has had when coming here this was by far the worst. Some of the other doctors think . . . . . . She may not . . .wake up." Mavis said. When Hearing that I began to tremble again I look towards her and see her fists turning white and her teeth clinched. I noticed the time, it was 8:30 A.M. and I would be late if I didn't leave now. I turned back to Lucy and leaned towards her ear and whispered "I'll be back Lu-Chan but to see your pretty brown eyes open." Mavis was already leaving but before she left she told me to tell the group what's going on. When I let go of Lucy's hand and left the room a wave of emotion hit me. I really didn't want to leave my best friend's side. People who knew me knew that I can't hold my feelings in so tears and low whimpers were most likely heard through the hospital as I left going straight to school.

When I got to the school people were already giving me weird and worried looks as to why I was crying so much but I ignored them and kept running. Running towards me and my friends' usual spot next to the sakura trees during class brakes. I had missed two classes but I didn't care I just had to inform everyone. _'Please be there you guys please!'_ I thought.

(Natsu P.O.V)

'It's been week now where are you Luce?'I thought as the group and I went to are special spot. As I look I see Mira, Lissana, Erza, ice-queen, Loke, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, Romeo, Cana, Elfman, Bisca, Alzack, and Wendy (her and Romeo are there for middle school and get the same time for brake) . I realize we were now missing both of our bookworm friends. "Hey guys where is Levy?" I asked while we sat down. I noticed how everyone froze and looked at each other searching for an answer.

"Don't worry about pipsqueak! She is most likely with bunny-girl" Gajeel stated while leaning on a tree drinking a can of soda. "But Lucy-Chan hasn't been at school for about a week and hasn't been answering any calls I doubt that she is with Lucy-Chan. And besides I know you would hate for your soon- to- be wife to be missing too." Bisca said/teased. Gajeel quickly turned his head the other way with a light pink tint on his cheeks. "huh, you're going to propose to Levy? It's about time! I'll be the planner. You too are just so cute together! I better start with the arrangements. Erza I'll need your help." Mira said earning a nod of agreement and approval from Erza. "o-Oi! Hey I'm not proposing!" Gajeel protested making us laugh and tease him more. We continued to talk when I see Levy in a far distants running towards us with tears rolling down her face.

She makes it to us and jumps on Gajeel in a hug crying her eyes out. Everyone was stunned, but were more worried. "Whoa shorty what's wrong? No one hurted you right?" Gajeel asked with a demonic aura surrounding him making us all sweat drop. Levy shook her head no and looked towards all of us with depressing eyes. "I was with Lu-Chan this morning . . . ." She says pausing to take deep breath before she continued. "In the hospital." Levy says looking more towards me than the others. I felt a sharp pain inside and fear run through my body. I looked around to see everyone else with a similar face full of fear. "Mavis-San called me early this morning telling me she had been since last Friday. She was brought in by her dad unconscious and was sent straight to the ER for head trauma and large blood loss. When I was there Mavis-San told me that she hasn't woken up yet and may not" she said beginning to cry again into Gajeel.

After hearing that without a word I got up and started walking with a straight face hiding my true feelings. I heard all the girls crying and the boys sniffling and punching the trees out of anger. I stop and turn around looking at them. "Oi you comin or not? I'm going to see Luce in the hospital laughing and talking. Don't believe everything you here and just have hope so are you guys with me?" I asked. After a few seconds they all began to smile and follow me to the hospital, but I did make Romeo and Wendy stay to finish their classes._ 'just wait for us Luce. You'll be up and smiling soon just you wait!'_ I thought.

* * *

I'm finished for today. I tried to make it longer . I guess the first story is always the hardest. I hope you liked it though. If you notice I'm slowly putting in the Nalu!=D Well Please R&R and I'll see you next time!Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! It's me again with a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and advice! Sorry for the long wait I've been coming up with new stories and making AMVs and cute couples videos for anime on youtube.(so basically I got side-tracked) so hope you like it=D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail = (

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?** *Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13***

**Well here goes chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Normal P.O.V)

As the group left the school ground they went to the local hospital. "She'll be fine right?" asked Lissana staring at her feet as she walked with the group. "Don't worry Lil'Sis she is a man" Elfman said with a proud look on his face. That comment itself earned a sweat drop from everyone and a few eye rolls.

When they got there Erza and Natsu were the first ones through the doors. Virgo was another nurse at the hospital who happened to see them walk in. She walked up to them with a sad distant look in her eyes. "Lucy-sama is in room 106." She said then walked away.

This was about the time when they quickened their pace towards their destination. When they got their Natsu opened the door to see Lucy on the hospital bed asleep. They entered the room, but slowly. Mirajane and Levy were trembling trying to hold back their tears. While Bisca, Cana, and Erza were frozen just staring at their friend who seemed to be in deep sleep. Juvia and Lissana had their hands to their mouth trying to stop the process of breaking down. The boys other than Elfman the so called 'Man' crying like a big baby were . . . um I think I would rather not describe lets just say angry, pissed, sad, and wanna know how this happened and who they would beat up for this. Except for Natsu who was the same as the other boys, but about 3x angrier and was suppressing a low growl.

This group of friends were popular, but not in the cool snobby way but more on the friendly and caring for every one type. They were already a group since 6th grade. It wasn't till middle school when Lucy joined it. She seemed to be a friend of Levy's who transferred in the middle of the school year and just fit in naturally for her kind and fun to to be around personality. She actually came up with their group name 'Fairy Tail'. Even back then she would be gone for days or come to school with a broken arm and scars on her face. But with her stories people just found her to be their cute favorite blond klutz. The group was smarter than to believe it though so they let them slide till they had facts that someone did these things to her but they still came up with nothing so they let it go, but still kept watch on her because of worry. As the group got to know her they became closer to where the boys and expecially (believe it or not) Gajeel and Jellal started to treat and think of her as a little sister and would become a 'little' over protective when guys would look at her the wrong way or would come to close to her than what they would like. The girls got along with her quickly and became like sisters in an instant. (She is closer to Levy and Mavis though)

"Lu-Luce?" Natsu whispered as he walked over to her and grabbed her left hand and sitting by her side. Knowing her condition was one thing now seeing the cuts bruises with it tore him apart inside. His gentle sweet friend and crush got hurt badly and he couldn't help her, but only give her support.

He was retrieved from his thoughts when he felt her hand in his grip twitch. He looked up to her instantly and everyone became quiet as her eyelids fluttered open revealing her big chocolate brown eyes with a surprise glint shown in them. She turned his way and a smiled a smile that he believed could rival an angel's. "Natsu . . ." She said before turning towards the others to continue "minna" she said giving the same smile that seemed to lighten everyone's spirits. "Why are you guys here? It's school today isn't it you shouldn't be here. You'll get in trouble!" Lucy pleaded with her facial features showing the worry she felt.

That when Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Lissana ran over to her leaping towards the bed forcing Natsu to be pushed against the wall. "Baka bunny-girl! You're more important than a couple of classes." Gajeel said turning the other way with a light blush on his cheeks. The other boys nodded their head in agreement holding back their erg to jump and cry on her like the other girls were. She let out a soft giggle and tried to calm the girls on her crying their eyes out. "You're finally awake!" cheered levy. "Huh, oh! I woke up an hour or so ago, but Mavis-Nee said for me to get rest." Lucy said patting the weeping bluenette's back with her smile never leaving her face. The girls finally let go. And Lucy noticed the crying Elfman. "Elfman don't cry I'll be alright it was just an accident I'll be fine soon. You're a man remember." Lucy said trying to cheer him up. "It takes a man to cry" Elfman replied wiping his eyes. Lucy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Speaking of accidents how did this happened to you?" Natsu asked. His usual goofy features formed into serious and concerned ones. Lucy's smile went down-wards into a frown. Everyone was looking at her waiting for an explanation. Loke, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel were all-ready cracking their knuckles getting ready to beat up who was responsible. Before she could say a word, to her luck Mavis came walking in with her clip board. Lucy thanked the heavens on such great timing. "Hi, I guess Levy-Chan already told you guys what was going on. For more info I'll tell you guys outside the room. Lucy needs to go through some daily procedures right now. So the nurses are about to come and we need you guys out the room." Mavis said.

As they said their goodbyes and left the room only one person was left. Nastu. He walked up to her and hugged her tight. She became stiff surprised at his actions but then warmed up to it and hugged back. "Don't . . . don't scare me like that" Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes. "Natsu . . . ." She began. The smile came back but more gentle. As he let go she cupped his right cheek. "Gomenasai, Thank you for worrying about me. I'm just to accident proned aren't I? I promise to try harder to be careful next time k?" She said and let go of his cheek. He gave her smile before walking out where everyone was waiting for him. "okay now since Mr. Nastu *cough* whose hopelessly in love with Luce *cough, cough,cough* has come out I can explain" Mavis said with a smirk that earned a few snickers, giggles, and a red faced natsu glaring daggers at Mavis.

"Now as I was saying. Lucy will be here for another week and as you know she came in with bad injuries. But it was her clumsiness that caused it again! This time she had tripped on the stairs. Which led her to being here." Mavis said muttering on how pissed she was when she found out how it happened.

The group knew Mavis was smart, but she was also gullible. By hearing her explanation for the situation everyone had clutched teeth, tight fists, and anger all over them. Not one believed that story, but Natsu was the first to speak. "Bull Crap!" He snapped at no one particular. Everyone turned towards him. "Mavis-San do really believe that?"He asked/spat. "Y-yes w-w-why wouldn't I "She replied a little shaky and confused. "You believe that the injury, bruises, and scars happened from the stairs" He yelled earning a few stares from people. She stood there speechless. "I-I have to go, escort yourselves out" she said and like that she ran to towards across the hall. Natsu only sighed knowing he took it to far and the group left half-heartily wondering the big question . . . . .what's going on with their sweet blonde haired friend?

* * *

That's it for today! I tried to make it longer because of people's requests so here it is! I think this chapter so far was my favorite to write because the ideas came so easy. I hope you like it and I must say again sorry for the wait and I promise the next chapter will come faster. **Please R&R** and I'll see you next time! =D Oh I know this is random but if you get the chance please watch AnoHina one of my favorite animes that will make a grown man cry like a wuss please at least look it up its full name is Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai or look at it's reviews on youtube and decide if you want to watch and I bet you'lll cry at least once it's a beautiful story! I love it. Well bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! It's me again with a new chapter. Sorry for late update. I wasn't near a computer all week. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like it=D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail = (

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13***

**Well here goes chapter six! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Lucy P.O.V)**

It's been about two weeks since I've been here. My friends have visited me almost every day. Just last week Natsu came to check up on me with his sister Wendy and parents Grandine and Igneel. It was a nice to see them again since I haven't came to visit them a lot during the years. They say to me all the time that I'm like a second daughter to them so it felt nice to be wanted and have a mother and father figure in my life. But I must say if Mr. Igneel, Natsu, and Mavis-Nee hadn't pulled away from me I would have died of suffication from the tight hug I was given.

I've noticed a sudden change in everybody's mood. Mavis-Nee had became a little distant towards me and when I saw her she would always have this look on her face that showed that she was in deep thought. The girls would ask me a lot about my old injuries that had shown after taking off the makeup and long coverings (leggings ,long sleeves, etc.) on my skin. The guys and Erza seem to have a more darker aura and would ask me the names of boys I knew at school and for some reason once I tell them they would run out the hospital room without saying a word and a wave good bye. Natsu had became more protective and would try to cheer me up.

Today was the day. The day I dreaded the most. When my father would come to take me back. Mavis-Nee had woke me up early. She told me he already checked me out and he said he would me at the house after school. So I started to get change and fix my hair. As I walked out the hospital I said my goodbyes to everyone.

When I got to school I was swarmed by happy faces. Some crying and others just happy to see me. A good friend of mine named Julia saw me walk through. She yeld out my name and before I could even look she glomped me down to the floor, which started the whole swarm of people surrounding me. It was nice to see all of them because everyone in Magnolia Academey was a friend to me but all of it is starting to make me dizzy. "I've missed you so much! What happened? why didn't you tell us you would be gone." A group of girls said as they moved Julia aside and all at one jumped on me! The crowd was starting to get louder. Some even started tossing some gifts and flowers at me. "w-w-well . . . um .. . . it was another accident." I stuttered out in whispered. On the right of the large circle a few boys and girls heard me and yelled out "be more careful", "you scared us","you shouldn't be so clumsy", ect. while scolding me. I couldn't take it any more anymore! The yelling, gift throwing, and people hugging and tossing me around like a toy. But for some reason a smile still crept to my face because even though this is a crazy school its my family. It didn't last long though cause the dizziness turned into darkness that slowly made my vision fade.

**(Natsu P.O.V)**

Me and the group were talking in one of the classrooms since it was a free period for all of 10th grade. All of sudden I start hearing yells and cries. "Oi! Do you guys hear that?" I asked. They stopped their conversations to listen. "Yeah, wanna go check it out?"Levy eyes now showing curiosity like mine. I nod and we start walking out with the rest right behind us. My eyes widened at the sight of a big group of people surrounding someone but i couldn't see clearly. That's when a girls trips making some of the people around her fall with her showing a gap that was slowly being filled by more people. In the center I was able to see a pretty blond girl in our uniform with roses and gifts on her, being glomped and holded by 2 girls and a boy that kept yelling we missed you. When I look closely her eyes were closed and it seemed like that big group didn't notice she fainted. The boy from what I saw was a little too happy cause he started rubbing his cheek against hers. I clenched my fists and my blood boiled as I realized it was Lucy. **My Lucy!** And before the gap closed I saw the 2 girls get switched with another boy and girl who holded her tightly pushing the previous boy away. But it seemed that the crowd didn't seem to notice the boy grope her left breast quickly and swiftly before putting that arm around her waist starting to make the other girl let go and I think the rest of Fairy Tail saw it too. I think I was starting to lose it cause I started laughing uncontrollably .

**(Levy P.O.V)**

'What is she a toy! And Hey! I saw that you little pervert!' I thought to myself I was about to go in there and try to get the poor unconscious Lucy when I felt a super scary aura and a creepy joker-like laugh. I slowly turn around to see the rest of our group's girls except Erza next to me hugging each other and trembling in fright. I look to my left to see Erza and the guys standing together with their heads hanging down which made their hair cover their eyes and a deadly aura surrounding them. And Natsu in the front with his head down like the others but laughing uncontrollably. When he finally stopped and looked up, so did the others. All their eyes were serious and looked ready to kill. Loke, Natsu, Erza, and jellal started cracking their knuckles. While Elfman stretched his arms and Gajeel did his famous 'Ge He'.

Nastu looked towards the crowd and yelled "Get yourselves away from her. Or I'll personally beat the shit out of you!"

* * *

That's it for today. So please review and I'll see you next time! =D Oh! and could you please give me your thoughts on this story and how its developing? Well Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's me again!=D*Boo!*HEY! Humph! Anyway here is my newest update to Hidden Pain. I hope you like it!**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T* Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail =(**

**Summary**: Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

(Normal P.O.V)

Once the warning was in the air about everybody left, except 8 guys including the one who was holding her. "Why should we! You don't own her! We're her friends too and when she tells us to leave her alone we will!" one of them said holding Lucy's hand while the others stood their ground and nodded in agreement. "What are you talking about she is unconscious!" Juvia commented in rage. They all looked down to see that the statement was true, but their surprised expressions quickly turned into smirks. Once seeing all the boys' faces the girls shivered in remembrance. "Oh, then I guess we don't have to move then" the same one said again and was bold enough to kiss the hand he was holding. You could tell people could feel something was about to go down cause the group of students in the halls were now in their class rooms. Some looking through the little window in the doors. "Hey, I know you guys!" Mira began with her face now showing disgust "You're the creeps in that Fairy Tail Girls fan-club who stalked us in the mall last month when we went into Victoria Secret!" Mira finished.

This pushed the guys of the F.T. (Fairy Tail abbreviation) over the edge especially seeing ALL the girls run behind Erza who was shacking a little in her knees and her face showing disgust like Mira. (Kind of like how she acts around the Blue Pegasus leader Ichiya) "Girls do us a favor, take Lucy to the clinic and tell the teacher we went to throw out some trash" Jellal said in a menacing voice. The guys of F.T. start to walk forward and each grabbed a boy and dragged him through the halls and out the front door with them, and of course Natsu was the one dragging the boy who was holding Lucy. Erza lifted Lucy bridal style and went to the nurse with the other girls following. "Cost is clear!" Bisca yelled allowing the students to now roam the halls like usual. The guys of Fairy Tail . . . . . lets say they're having fun.

45 mins. Later (Lucy P.O.V)

I squint my eyes at the sunlight in the room. As I look around I see 8 boys on a bed unconscious who looked all beaten up and swollen. I shrugged it off and got up. I guess I'm in the nurse's office but she's not here so I should just go to class. I guess I did faint. As I walk through the halls I hear a rumour about some big fight but knowing my school they are all most likely lies.

Once I walk into my class room everyone went silent and I could see Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, Erza, Cana, and Levy now looking at me with a smile, well for Natsu a toothy grin. "Sorry for being tardy. I was in the clinic." I explained. "It's fine I already know the situation. Please sit in your seat. Oh and welcome back" He said before continuing the lesson. I went to my seat in the back and starting writing class notes. The rest of the day went smoothly and it was time for school to end.

After saying bye to everyone me and Levy started to walk home. "So how are you feeling?" she asked. "Oh I'm fine and back to normal!" I say as she giggles. "I-is there any chance I could . . . maybe . . . . go to your house today?" she asked. That one question made my face turn from happy to horror. "No!" I yelled. She looked me with sad eyes that were about to let tears go. "I mean . . . it's not a good time, maybe another time. K?" I said trying to fix the situation. She stared at me until a small smile again came upon her face. "Okay, you did just get out the hospital" she said. A few minutes passed till we saw our houses. As she walked to hers I walked to mine. Once I was in the house I was welcomed back by a punch in the face from my father. Before I could fall to the floor he lifted me up by my hair and brought me closer to his face that showed rage. "You weak insolent girl! Do know how much trouble you had me go through just because you couldn't handle a little discipline!" He spat before slamming me down to the ground. My head was feeling so much pain, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I promised mom I wouldn't show pain to this bastard.

He started to kick my stomach repeatedly wearing his boots while he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. From each kick came out another insult to call me. Such as worthless, bitch, ugly, fat ass, good for nothing, and the worse yet . . . . a murderer. But I can't say any of it was a lie right? That is why I deserve all of this, isn't it? I killed you mom, it was my entire fault. If I could go back I would've tried to pull you out the way and let me get hit. Everything would've of been better if I had died that dreadful day.

As he gives one more painful kick to my stomach I let out a ear piercing scream. I can tell it angered him because before I knew it he started to strangle me. "Shut the f** up!" he whispered venomously in my ear as I was starting to lose the oxygen I had left. He let me go and went to the kitchen. I was now on my hands and knees trying to get as much air as possible before I faint from lack of oxygen. That when he comes back with a rag and stuffs it in my mouth. He then grabs my left arm and puts the bottom of the cigarette onto the skin of my shoulder leaving a small round burn mark. As much as I screamed the cloth in my mouth kept the sound silent. He finally lets me go and tells me to go make dinner.

While I cooked dinner alone in the kitchen I let the tears I was holding fall. I also started to sing. (The song is called 'Missing'more info at the bottom)

"_Please, please forgive me__  
But I won't be home again__  
Maybe someday you'll look up__  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one__  
Isn't something missing?__  
You won't cry for my absence, I know__  
You forgot me long ago__  
Am I that unimportant?__  
Am I so insignificant?__  
Isn't something missing?__  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now__  
Though I'd die to know you love me__  
I'm all alone__  
Isn't someone missing me?__rom: e/evanescence/missing_ ]__  
Please, please forgive me__  
But I won't be home again__  
I know what you do to yourself__  
I breathe deep and cry out__  
Isn't something missing?__  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed_

_I'll bleed__  
Knowing you don't care__  
And if I sleep just to dream of you__  
And wake without you there__  
Isn't something missing?__  
Isn't something_

_You won't try for me, not now__  
Though I'd die to know you love me__  
I'm all alone__  
Isn't something missing?__  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Once I stopped singing the food was already done so I put it on the table for him and I limped to my room. It wasn't special, the only things that lay in my room was a mattress on the carpet floor with a plain white blanket on it (no pillows), clothes, shoes, and toiletries. My room is plain white, but in some places you could see blood I couldn't get off from when I was in my room while bleeding from deep cuts, beatings, and bruises. But on my wall is a small picture of my mother and me.

After I showered I patched up my wounds and took some pain killers. I kneeled on my knees and prayed, I prayed for Lord Jesus to give me a miracle. A savior in my pain. A . . . . .knight in shining armor to rescue you me. I then went to my bed to fall asleep and wait for another day, another day of this? I guess I'll just have to remain . . . . remain waiting . . . . .for now.

* * *

Hope you liked it and I know that whole school scene from the last chapter to this one wasn't that good and was getting off the subject of the story. I did that for a reason, it was kinda supposed to be humorous. I wanted to give a short brake from all the sadness, but now since that short brake is over as you can see from her coming home it's time to get back to the serious stuff! (#*-*#)

The song is "Missing" from Evanescene. I do not own the band or song. You can buy/listen to it on i-tunes. *cough*or on youtube*cough*

PLEASE R&R and I'll see you next time =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's me again!=D Here is my newest update to Hidden Pain. I hope you like it!**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T* Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail =(**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter eight! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V)

It's been 2 weeks since I came home and everything seems the same. I look at my alarm to see it was 5 AM. I got up to start breakfast for my father. Yup that's right, not only am I his personal punching bag. I'm also his cook and maid.

Before going down stairs I get ready for school. I am able to put my concealer and other make up on since I know he doesn't hit me in the morning during school days. No, he's too smart for that. He knows it would give me very new bruises and cuts that I wouldn't be able to hide in time.

After getting dressed I start to un-wrap my wounds. Since I've been hanging out so long with Mavis-Nee I have become smart towards medical problems, but Wendy-Chan is still better. I start to use consealer on my upper arm to cover the small burn from his cigarette and on my stomach where he kicked me repeatedly. I usually would hiss in pain when touching my new wounds but . . . . . I can't feel them sometimes. I haven't told anyone not even Mavis-Nee about it, but my body is slowly becoming immune to pain. It always hurts at first but then just becomes numb. But I must say my body aches all the time like now. It kind of hurts to move, but it's not like I have a choice.

As I start to do my face I cringe in disgust. When I look in the mirror I just see a girl that shouldn't have been born. This was one of the only things my father and I agree on. I can't believe I even came from my beautiful and graceful mother. I can't even be compared to her. I believe every word my father says about me is true. Actually I know it was all true since I was 11. A ugly disgrace for a daughter. I actually tried to end my life many times. But the one reason I stand here today is because my friends want me to live. I don't want to be the reason for more sorrow so I only go through all this for them. That one fateful day when I met them changed my life and I can never forget it.

(Flash Back)

(Normal P.O.V)

It was Lucy's first day at Magnolia middle school. The young girl was coming in the middle of the school year so she knew things would be more difficult to lay low till her plan could begin. Yup age 13 was when she first planned to commit suicide. She planned to jump off the school roof top so she could end the pitiful life she lives. Why wouldn't she? Her mother was gone and no family members were left other than her excuse for a father. As she walked into the new school she notice how people were staring at her, some were even blushing. This went un-noticed by her. A light blush came to her face as she noticed the stares she was getting in the halls. She was starting to think there was something wrong with how she put on her uniform or did her hair.

With the school uniform she wore long black stockings. (If you're wondering the uniform looks exactly like from the anime School Days) Her hair was out with a red clip swooping her long bangs to the right and out of her face. She had light make-up on and lip gloss. She went to her class room. As she entered she saw a very weird looking group in the corner of the class room such as a familiar looking blue headed girl reading a book, a pretty but stern looking red head, a short haired whitette talking to her, and two very handsome guys fighting and insulting each other. When people noticed her it got silent and just like in the halls she was being stared at which started to make her feel un-comfortable. Then the teacher came in and sat at his desk in the front of the class. "Please introduce yourself." He said. "Yes sir' Mr. . . . um-" " " "Oh ok, well I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia. Nice to meet you all!" she said with a bright smile before doing a quick bow. Lucy's dad taught her how to show emotions better so no one would suspect a thing and like always that man was right. "Now Lucy-San please sit next him" the teacher said pointing to a pink haired boy who seemed to be asleep. "ok" she said before walking to the seat. If she can just lay low today she can finally end it all.

She noticed the light snoring was gone so when she turned her head towards the pink haired boy he seemed to be staring at her with these deep dark onx-eyes she thought she could become trapped in. He soon had a big goofy grin on his face. "Hey I'm Natsu. You new here?" he whispered to her. Although she wanted to just ignore him she didn't want to be rude. "Yup I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."she said with a warm smile before going back to listening not noticing the blush forming on his cheeks. _'her smile is so warm yet lonely.' He _thought before going back to sleep.

That was the day when Erza and Natsu dragged her towards their friends to meet them. During the very loud meet and greet she saw that same blue haired girl behind her looking about ready to cry. "L-lu- Chan?" she stuttered out. The rest of the big group just watched in amazement. It wasn't usual for Levy to cry. The said girl's eyes widened in realization from the nickname. "Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked. Without even saying a word she jumped on Lucy making them both fall to the floor. Lucy only smiled a genuine smile and patted her petite friend's back.

After a few minutes they got up and were now being focused on by stares of their companions so Levy sighed and explained how they were very close before she had to move. At the end of the day they became friends which changed up her plans but oh well. She was the only one left at school so she went to the roof. It was time to put her plan in action. As she got up to jump see saw them. In front of her breathing heavily. "We have been looking for you, why are you up here?" Natsu asked her. "Um . . . . I. . . I'm just looking at the sky." She lied. And he could tell. "Look remember, even when you feel lonely you're not, cause you have us!" he said with same smile that made her want to smile also. By now everyone wasn't panting and were now smiling at her.

As they started to walk home together and chatting the blonde stayed quite. _'I have you guys, huh?'_ she thought with a soft smile appearing on her face.

(Flash Back Over)

Lucy couldn't help but grin at the memory. As she puts the food on the table she grabs her bag and left for school.

* * *

That's all for today and for those who haven't read my other story Did Ya Miss Me?** my Updates for this and Did Ya Miss Me? will be coming a little slower since school for me has started. But I will try to update my stories on weekends.** PLEASE R&R and I'll see yah next time! =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! It's me again with a new chapter. Hope you like it!=D**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter nine! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(Lucy P.O.V)

As I walk into school I try not to wince in pain as my stomach begins to throb and burn. I use my famous fake smile and wave to all the other students on campus who greet me. I have actually gotten pretty good at hiding my true feelings and pain. But I must say, sometimes I feel bad for lying to my friends especially Natsu. He has been fully honest through our friendship and has told me his childhood while I have to lie and keep secrets from him, Fairy Tail, and the whole school. "Lucy!" I hear someone yell as I walk into class. I turn towards the voice to see Jellal waving at me with a smile on his face. I smile back walking as normal as I can towards him trying to resist the erge to cry out in pain limping. "Mornin!" I greeted him. We were usually first since we have a habit of coming early to school. "Morning Lucy! What's Up?" He said patting my head. "Oh noth-" before I could finish my reply we started hearing two familiar boys making loud insults which earned a femine voice threatening them to shut up or else. Jellal and I both sigh in tiredness as we see them come in the room. Yup, it's always like this. Noting changes . . . . . my life is always the same.

**(Time Skip: After School)**

As me and the group walk home we see _him_.

(Levy P.O.V)

As we walk home we see a black car with tinted windows come and park next to us at the sidewalk. We decided to keep going and ignore it but I noticed Lucy was frozen in her spot with her face drained of color. Before I could say anything Natsu beat me to it. "Lucy, are you ok? Do you know that person?"He asked putting his hands on her shoulder and shaking her, trying to get her out her dazed state that show nervousness and . . . . fear? "Huh?, oh I'm fine. That's my ride. See you tomorrow!" She said with a smile that seemed fake and ran into the car not giving us a chance to see who was the driver. "What the hell was that about!" Gajeel said breaking the silence. "You noticed it too?" asked Erza earning a nod from everyone. "She almost looked . . . scared." I said remembering her facial expression. " I don't know what's going on but I know sooner or later im gonna find out." Natsu said with determination. As we kept walking we walked in silence thinking about her weird behavior and so called 'accidents'.

(Lucy P.O.V)

* * *

As soon as I got in the car I came face-to-face with a thick fog of smoke from my father's cigarette. I tried to hold in the coughing as much as I can. "Hello father" I greeted. He turns to me with a very fake smile. "Hello ugly brat" he greeted/ insulted. I ignored it as looked out the window. The next thing I knew a hand full of my hair was pulled bringing my head away from the window and banging into the head rest. "You're fogging up my car's window with your breath you retard." He said with a sharp glare before going back to driving. Now the back of my head was starting to throb. I try to hold back my tears and lock back the emotions I was about to show. The emotions I try to hide from everyone. Loneliness, sadness, . . . .and pain.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Yes I know it was short. But that's because im planning something for the next chapter. PLEASE R&R and I'll see you next time. =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! It's me with a new chapter! I have great news, MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! More updates for both of my stories! This chapter has some NaLu fluff. Hope you like it!=D**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter TEN FINALLY! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Lucy P.O.V)

It's been a good two months since all that drama, and everything is the same except that . . . . my birthday is tomorrow. It's about one of the worst days of the year for me. The day father gives me a special 'gift'. This is basically a 'special' punishment. Last year it was being tied to a chair only in my bra and underwear and being whipped with a belt till he was tired. I guess it's because I get to see a new year while mom doesn't. *sigh* I'm just soooo excited. (Sarcasm intended)

As Levy and I walk to school we see the rest of the gang at the gate waiting for us except for Natsu.

(Wendy P.O.V)

I'm so excited! Lucy-San's birthday is tomorrow! When I left the house Natsu-nii said he would be there later so I guess he is going to get her a super pretty gift! We always celebrate her birthday the day before because on the day of she is never around. It's like she disappears. We all agreed that her dad most likely takes her out on trips for it but I'm still suspicious about that since when she comes back to school she never likes to talk about.

I bought her a pink bow for her hair. I think it will make her even prettier! I know Romeo-Kun got her a pair of silver butterfly earrings since we went shopping together for her present. When her and Levy-chan were close enough to us I ran to her. "Happy Birthday Lucy-San!" I yelled to her as I pounced on to her. She lost her footing and we both fell to the ground. I could tell she wasn't expecting that by her widened eyes that quickly went back to her usual kind ones. She put me on her lap as she went onto sitting position on the sidewalk and started to giggle which I soon joined. " Thanks Wendy-Chan" she said through giggles. When she was helping me up I notice her wince as she moved. "Are you okay Lucy-San?" I asked as we walked back to the group who was waiting for us. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." She told me taking my hand in her own as we got to the school's gates. "Wendy don't break Lucy on a special day." Erza-San said which was more like a demand. "g-gomenasai" I said with a small guilty smile. "You ok Lucy?" Gray-Kun asked. "Yeah I'm fine. She didn't do anything to me so don't make her feel guilty" she said defending me which made my day a little happier. "Well, Then happy birthday Lucy-Chan" Mira-Chan says. By now everyone was smiling at Lucy-San. "Thanks guys. Hey where's Natsu?"she asked. " Ash- For- Brains hasn't come yet so I guess he'll be here later." Gray-Kun said. "Princess, Don't worry about that idiot! Let me be your prince instead or better yet your birthday present." Loke-Kun said flirtatiously before taking Lucy-San's hand and laying a kiss on it. Every one rolled their eyes at his daily routine of flirting with Lucy-San while she had a light blush on her face. I noticed an irritated aura coming from behind Loke-Kun. I look to see Natsu-Nii with a creepy smile planted on his face as he glared at the back of Loke-Kun's head. He brought his hand up high and slapped the back of Loke-Kun's head so hard with it that the sound echoed.

"Oooowww! Damn it Natsu!" Loke-Kun screeched as he repeatedly rubbed his head. Natsu-Nii just shrugged and replied with a "Eh. Your own fault you stupid playboy". We all laughed as Loke glared at Natsu-Nii who glared back. One hit and menacing glare from Erza-San made them immediately stop and follow into the school. Once we got in I said my goodbyes and left for the middle school section with Romeo-Kun. I gave Lucy-San one last look to see her laughing with the rest of the group most likely about some joke. If I wasn't the one that made her wince in pain then who was?

(Lucy P.O.V)

The rest of the day went by quickly. Once the end of the day bell rang Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, and I (same last period class) were outside meeting at the gates with everyone else to walk home. "Hey Lucy-Chan since it's your birthday could we pwease do something spwecial for it" Levy asked with her puppy dog voice with Cana, Bisca, Mira, Lissana, and Wendy with puppy dog eyes in the back ground. I laughed nervously and looked towards the guys and Erza for help only to see them trying to not be involved and sweat dropping at the scene the girls of our little group was displaying. "Uum well Lucy it would be nice to celebrate since you haven't let us take you out in the last 5 years" Alzack said. He is right but if I'm not home right after school well you should know what will happen.I guess it is worth the risk cause fairy tail saved me from taking my own life. They gave me something to live for. I owe them. They have supported and been there for me even though I still lie to them and I have a feeling they know I'm hiding something from them. And Natsu, he taught me to always keep hope and faith. He not only taught it but gave me hope and faith that there is always a bright side, a new day. A reason to live which for me was them.

"Fine, but it can't be long. Dad is most likely waiting for me." I replied receiving a big amount cheers. "I'm glad you said that because the girls already made reservations at this café." Natsu said. I stood there in utter shock for a moment. They knew I would go either I wanted to go or not! "WHAT!" I practically shouted earning curious looks from other students near the gates. I'm not really the one to lose my cool. The girls quickly sent him furious glare that literally screamed out the words 'WHY THE FRICK WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT!' while the guys just muttered comments around the lines of 'dumb ass' and 'idiot'. Natsu looked scared. "O-oops, was i-I not s-supposed to t-t-tell her that?" He stuttered before he ran and hid behind me. They all sighed basically because of annoyance the pinkette caused.

Mirajane was the first to go back to her happy calm self. "Well either way you said yes so let's go" she says before grabbing me and literally dragging me to the café leaving everyone else to catch up. As she yanked on my left arms which was still sore from the cigarette burns and kicks from my father's boots I couldn't help but yelp in pain. She quickly let go of my hand was about to roll up my sleeve till I pulled away. Her expression was shock, worry, and guilt. "I-I'm fine you j-just pulled a little too hard." I said trying to not stutter but failing miserably. She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure you're okay now?" Mira asked me. I just nodded and walked into the café thanking the Lord that everyone else wasn't around.

A few minutes later everyone was at the café and sitting down talking with each other. I was sitting next to Levy and Natsu. During the evening we laughed, joked, ate, they even surprised me with gifts. For once I felt normal. Like I had nothing to hide. Even if it was only for a good hour it was a great feeling. The only weird thing to me was that natsu didn't talk to me or get me a gift. He just sat a table looking like he was deep in thought which he most likely was since he actually ignored Gajeel and Gray's insults towards him. He was just silent . . . . and it scared me. It was about 5 so we decided to go home. I was about to walk home with Levy when Natsu suddenly took hold of her wrist and whispered something into her ear . She eyes widened and then she giggled. My heart sank into my stomach and I became mad all of a sudden. Was this jealousy? Just the thought made my cheeks flush. There is no way I'm jealous, why should I be? They are both my best friends and I'll support them all the way. No reason for me to be upset right? RIGHT?

(Levy P.O.V)

I was about to walk home with Lu-Chan till someone grabbed my wrist. I turn to see Natsu. He came close to my ear and whispered "Hey Levy, do you mind if I walk Lucy home just this once?". My eyes widened. I'm surprised he was finally trying to get closer to Lu-Chan. By his pink embarrassed face I had to giggle. "Sure, but don't try anything suspicious" I whispered back. His signature grin was planted on his face now and seemed to be growing by the second. "Thanks Levy! I owe you!" He said before he left going towards Lu-Chan. I have to tell everyone about this later! Good Luck Natsu!

(Lucy P.O.V)

Are they still with each other! I sighed. I should just leave. As I was walking i heard somebody call my name. I turn to see Natsu running towards me. When he finally reaches me he has a grin on. "Hey Lucy uum Levy had to um go do something so she asked me to walk you. I-if that's okay with you" He said with a light tint of pink forming on his face. I felt heat rise to my own cheeks. "W-well o-ok. We should go then" I replied. "yeah" he said with a grin before taking my right hand in his and starting to lead the way towards my house.

* * *

**That's it for now. If you notice because her problems the NaLu action will happen slowly. This is my longest chapter. I made it long to make it as an apology for the long wait. Cause i haven't updated in over 3 months or so! I still may not be able to update that much till new years since I have exams coming up. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!Also I made a community called Lucy X Multiple Hot Guys! Its a stupid name i know but please check it out! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! It's me with a new chapter! This chapter has some NaLu. Hope you like it!=D**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?***Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter ELEVEN FINALLY! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Lucy P.O.V

The walked to my house was quite, but not in an awkward way. Actually, it is more comfortable than anything else. His Body heat was literally radiating. As we walk with my hand still in his I can't stop but think of how my hand fits perfectly in his. After that embarrassing thought I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. _'Stop, get that out of your head! The thoughts and feelings you are having should not be happening; you don't have the right to feel emotions.'_ I thought to myself. We were now on my street.

"Well, thanks for walking me. Bye Natsu!" I said but before I got the chance to leave his grasp he tightened it, gently pulling me towards him. "Um, before you go." he said before taking out a small box that had a baby blue bow on it.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was more than surprised. His grin was bright and his cheeks had a slight tint of pink. She took the box and quickly opened it to see a sterling silver necklace with a pink shimmering stone that was almost the same color as Natsu's hair. "W-wow Natsu, I love it. Thank you so much!" Lucy said giving Natsu her own signature smile which made Natsu turn the color of a tomato._ 'c-cute'_ Natsu thought.

"Come here and let me help you put it on" Natsu said. Lucy did as told and stood in front of him with her back facing him. Nastu grabbed the necklace and gently moved her blond here to the side, giving her goose bumps as his fingertips slightly touched her neck. "Finished" he said as finally hooked the necklace together. "Uum before I go, there is something I've been wanting to do." He said and before she could ask anything he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Lucy in the inside was freakin out! _'Should I hug him back, yell at him, or just push him away!'_ she thought trying to decide what to do but her inner thoughts were slowly fading as she falls into the warmth of another body she's been wanting for years. (What would you do if you haven't had a hug in as long as she has?)

"I'm s-sorry, well see ya tomorrow Lucy!" he said before running as fast he can. Lucy let out a soft sigh before walking in to her house.** (WARNING, THIS NEXT PART IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, BUT VERY VERY STRONG CONTENT! DON'T READ IF YOU'LL COMPAIN LATER,LOL)**

Lucy P.O.V

Once I walked through the door I was welcomed by a whip slash to the face. I let out a short shout of pain and surprise. My father stood there in front of me with a whip in his left hand and liquor in the other. It's time and I know it, my punishment has just begun.

He grinned but didn't say a word, just repeatedly beat me with the whip. Again, again, and again. After I don't know how long he finally stopped but he only stopped to go in the kitchen to grab something. He came out with a butcher knife. I started to shake and my heart skipped a beat. "NO, no please don't do it!" I screamed at him with tears forming in my eyes.

Surprisingly, he did. He dropped the knife and walked closer towards me staring intensely in my eyes with a look scarier than anything I've seen before, lust. "I Have the perfect punishment for you, slut. Since, you look like Layla I'll fuck you like how I did with her." He said grinning again and licking his lips in anticipation. I turned pale and shook my head 'no' vigorously. As sore as I was I tried to back away from him. He leaped for me and tried to kiss me so I turned my head which earned a slap. "Stop moving you piece of shit!" he growled trying to force my face toward his. I screamed in his ear making him let me go and give me a chance to move.

I reached and grabbed the knife. Before he could try to defend himself I stabbed his shoulder leaving him shouting in pain and rage. I limped and crawled towards the door. My blood seeping through my clothes and onto the empty streets I limped down trying to get as far away from him as I can. The pain is getting to me.

Natsu's P.O.V

_'Stupid dad!'_ I thought as I dragged my feet out the corner store. I can't believe he made me get the milk this late at night! As I walk down the path I see a limp figure in the distance. As I got closer the figure seemed to look familiar.

I realized who it was when I saw the pink necklace laying on her chest splattered with blood, actually she was covered in blood! I dropped the bag and ran towards her yelling, "Lucy!"

Lucy's P.O.V

_'I'm not gonna make it. I'm going to die on this street sad and alone.'_ I thought to myself as I limped down the path getting dizzier and dizzier. "Lucy!" I turned my head to see someone coming towards me before everything turned black.

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you liked it! PLEASE R&R and I'll see you next time!=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm back! Thx to those who gave me their preference on my upcoming stories! For those worrying about this one, well, don't. Some of you guys act like once I start another story I'll stop this one. I'm trying to become a better writer so I've been making a whole bunch of changes with stuff. Anyways, here's my new chappy! XD**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail =(**

**Summary: Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?*Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter TWELVE FINALLY! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself in someone's bed. As my vision began to focus on the familiar scenery I quickly realized this room is Natsu's.

"You're finally up."

I turn my head towards the voice to see Natsu leaning his back on the door entrance, missing his famous grin. In a quick movement I lifted me body to where my back rested on the head board which earned me a painful sensation that spread all over my body and made me wince.

"You shouldn't move so quickly." Natsu said before walking over to the bed and sitting beside me.

This didn't feel right, and I'm not talking about the pain. Natsu wouldn't look me in the eye. His voice and face showed such seriousness I have never seen from him before.

"W-what happened when you found me? Where did you find me?" I asked him. I can't really remember the situation that lead me here.

He turned his head towards me then downwards to look at his hands, never once lifting his onyx eyes to my brown ones. His voice sounded shaky as he began to tell me tale.

**FLASHBACK (Normal P.O.V)**

Natsu ran faster than he ever thought he could. His heart seems to have dropped down to his stomach. As he reached Lucy he repeatedly called out her name looking for a response but received none. He put a hand on her wrist checking for a pulse. Weak, but at least she's still alive. He lifted her bridal style not even caring about the blood starting to soak in his own clothes and ran. He was to faraway from the hospital so he ran as fast as he could to his house knowing that Wendy can heal just about anyone.

Only two thoughts replayed in his head,_ 'Wait till I find who did this'_ and_ 'Please don't die!'_

Once he reached the house, without skipping a beat he kicked the door open and yelled for Wendy. Just then his parents came to see what the noise was about.

"Natsu! I thought I told you to ge- what the hell!" Igneel yelled walking into the room to see the horrified pink haired teen holding the very familiar bloody and injured seconds Grandine was by Natsu's side looking for an explanaition and Wendy was down stairs and trying to nurse Lucy.** ...FLASHBACK OVER...**

By the time Natsu was done his hands were shaking and his voice was cracking. Lucy stared at him processing what she was just told. Following her instincts, she put her fingers under his chin and gently turned his face towards hers allowing her to finally see his eyes. To her shock he was crying. She began to cry herself. Why? Because it's been a while since she truly had someone who worried for her so much. This idiot saved her life again. "Natsu, look at me." She demanded and he slowly did what he was told to see her warm smile and chocolate brown eyes. Her voice full of respect and love when she said two words that she knew he really deserved. **"Thank you Natsu."**

* * *

**Well that's it! It was short, i know. Hope you liked it though! Oh, and I decided since atleast 2 people said they liked the idea for each one I decided I'll do all of them just not at the same time, lol. PLEASE R&R and I'll see you next time!=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm baaaaaack! Here's my new chappy! XD**

***Special Thanks for the Reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me. It makes me feel needed and I love that people want to read what I have written! THANK YOU! T^T***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail =(**

**Summary: Lucy Heartiflia, young and beautiful, but very shy and kind. Everyone including her friends believes she is one of the nicest girls they ever met, so why do they also feel like there is something odd about her? She blames it on her clumsiness, but is that really why she comes to school every day with new or worse cuts and bruises than before? Can this dense pink haired boy be able to save her from the secret she hides?*Rated T for mild language and action* *all my teen characters are 16, but Wendy is 13* *Oh and some people asked me this and yes it's AU and kinda OOC.***

**Well here goes chapter THIRTEEN FINALLY! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Normal P.O.V**

After the short crying session Lucy fell back asleep. Instead of leaving the room after seeing her closed eyes and soft snores he stayed, never letting his onyx eyes leave her peaceful face.

*Knock Knock*

"Onii-San? Is Lucy-San awake?" Wendy asked softly as she walked into the room. He turned towards her and shook his head no. Wendy frowned, but quickly went back to her usual smile trying not to make her brother feel any worse.

"Did she wake up at all?" asked Wendy as she sat on a chair next to him.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you how she got the injuries?"

"No."

"Why she was on the street bleeding to death?"

"No."

"Did you even_ ask_, Natsu-Nii?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you get any answers then?"

"U-uuh well, once she woke up I kinda of . . . . got emotional." Natsu replied with light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Nii-San . . .you cried didn't you?" Wendy said with a teasing smile coming to her lips and eyebrow raised in amusement and curiosity.

"S-sh- shut up!"

Wendy let out a soft giggle. She was happy to lighten up the mood, but it soon turned heavy again as Natsu asked the question that was on all the Dragneels' minds, "Who would do this to her?". Wendy let out a shaky sigh and started to walk towards the door. She turned one last time towards her brother.

"Should I tell Fairy Tail what's going on? I think they'll wonder why both of you aren't at school." Wendy asked.

"No, not yet atleast. They don't need to worry about her again. I'll txt them with an excuse."

"What about Mr. Heartifilia?"

". . . If he's really worried he'll come looking. I don't know who did this to her yet so I'm not giving her to anyone." Natsu said with such seriousness that it shocked Wendy. Surprisingly, she didn't disagree. She said a quick ok and walked out the door, saying she would stay home too to watch Lucy's health. Once the door closed Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's delicate hand and squeezed it tight. Lucy's hand twitched and slowly her eyes began to open. She woke up to see Natsu's blank stare directed towards her. She gave a small smile that soon disappeared when he looked into her eyes never looking away as he asked the question that she knew would come.

"Who did it Lucy?"

* * *

**That's it for today. Hope you liked it! I know, it's short. Well, for everyone who has FCAT or a big test coming up like me GOOD LUCK! Has anybody seen Evil Dead? Was it good? Oh, and does anyone miss my other story, 'Did Ya Miss Me?'? If so I want you to know that it'll be coming back soon! Plz R&R and I'll see you next time! XD**


End file.
